


Langst-Town

by LyraTerravale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, Post Season 4, Season 4 Spoilers, klance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraTerravale/pseuds/LyraTerravale
Summary: Lance has always had self doubt, but when team dynamics change once again the absence of a certain mullet-having paladin is impacting him more than he will admit. And when Keith checks in, Lance's doubt only grows.





	Langst-Town

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic i'm sorry if it's not great but i'd love some comments and critiques! I love voltron so this is a work of love, Lance I swear

Lance’s brain was very flexible when it came to managing several tasks at once. In fact, he could pilot red, be going over the team’s plan in his head, think about what he was going to do the next day, and have a Shakira song running in the background all at the same time. Multitasking came easy to him. What was hard, was when the paladin’s thoughts all seemed to swirl together into one, singular mess. This was one of those times for Ol’ Lancey Lance.  
Lance’s eyes dilated as another bright flash flickered across the makeshift TV in front of him that Pidge had put together to play their video game on. He was getting his ass handed to him, but what else is new? He thought bitterly. If he couldn’t prove himself on the battlefield how could he hope to accomplish anything on this stupid game?  
With a frustrated sigh, Lance tossed aside the controller and got up to stretch. He slowly ran a tired hand through his near-shaggy hair and shifted his eyes slowly to his bedroom door. Might as well go for a walk, Lance decided, as sitting still wasn’t really his style.  
It had been a month since Keith had left, not that Lance was keeping track, it was a relief to be free of the mullet-head for a few sweet weeks. Except it wasn’t. Lance turned a corner of the lowly humming castle, the soft blue lights illuminating his face as he hung his head. Lance loved Hunk and Pidge and all his other team mates, but with Keith it had always been different. When Lance thought of how he felt about Keith his heart would beat harder and his hands would get clammy. His head would get all fuzzy and he’d have the uncontrollable urge to show off. It didn’t make any quiznaking sense.  
Lance trudged down another empty hallway, glancing out a nearby window to see the slowly-moving vastness of space that he now abided in. Keith was out there somewhere, probably being a hotheaded idiot and rushing in somewhere he shouldn’t be. Lance smirked at that thought, okay maybe he did miss the paladin a little. He’d be caught dead before telling him that though, they were still rivals after all, weren’t they? In the long run though, Lance had lost that battle. Keith was achieving things, going places, helping people, and what was Lance good for? He almost felt like even more of a fifth wheel on the team with Keith gone. At least when the red paladin was here, he had someone to harp on once and awhile. With him gone, Lance had only fallen further down the totem pole of usefulness to the team, especially with Allura’s rate of growth so far, quickly out pacing his own.  
Before long Lance had found himself in the main piloting area of the castle. He found his feet moving forward slowly till they reached the back of the middle paladin seat. A place where Shiro once led, and soon after, Keith. Lance let out another long, self-pitying sigh, he was starting to get bored again and was just about to turn around and scout out either Pidge or Hunk when the electrifying sound of the castle’s screens whirring alive in front of him caught his attention.  
“Hello? Shiro? …Anyone?” The broken up transmission crackled in front of Lance as he tried to match the fractured voice with the distorted image. The figure solidified on screen to a slim, masculine shape with long jet black hair that rolled down to his shoulders in the back.  
“Oh… Hey man” Lance mumbled out awkwardly as he felt like he wasn’t supposed to be there in that moment. Keith had asked for Shiro first anyway, it should be him answering. “I ‘ll go Shiro hunting and be back in a tick” Lance plastered a smile on his face and made a movement to turn on he’s heels when a surprising soft voice called out.  
“Wait Lance, it’s fine… I kinda wanted to talk to you anyway”. Lance was actually a little unnerved by how smoothly his voice rang out, no trace of some sort of malice or frustration like their usually was when Keith spoke. This was a rare side of the paladin. Ex paladin, Lance corrected.  
“Sure buddy, what’s up?” Lance slid comfortably into the seat he had just been standing behind and grinned upwards at the screen, all traces of turmoil from before the call buried deep into his subconscious.  
“I don’t really know… actually.” Keith paused, his brow furrowing cutely in a more familiar frustrated expression. “I guess I just wanted to report that the Blade is doing well, and I uh, hope the team’s doing well too”. Lance blinked up at the black and purple clad man. A soft expression crossing Lance’s face as he grinned.  
“Yup everything is going hunky dory thanks for asking, plenty of people joined up with the coalition and plenty more on the way. Plus, a cutey from the Dagobah system gave me her transmission number so things are going pretty well in Lance-Town!” Lance leaned back in the chair and confidently put his hands behind his head. “In fact, I’ve kinda taken up a leadership role with you out with the Blade!” Lance lied with another laugh, but it was worth it, as the tiny laugh that escaped Keith’s lips was enough to turn Lance’s day around.  
“I’m sure.” Keith responded quietly again and looked past Lance with a look of uncertainty. “Hey Lance? I know I said that I’d be back in a month or two… but after hearing how well you’re all doing without me, I’m thinking of staying out here with Kolivan for a bit longer.” Keith further averted his gaze after that, well Lance’s mouth fell open and his arms scrambled to his sides to keep his weight from slipping off the chair.  
“What!? No you can’t do that!” Keith frowned at that, clearly puzzled.  
“And why not? You said you guys were doing fine…”  
“Yeah I said that, b-but I-I- I mean we- need you here.” Lance stuttered out, feeling embarrassment creeping up to his face. Keith looked slightly surprised for a second, then his expression settled to deep in thought.  
“I’ll think it over some more, but just tell the rest of the team for me, okay?” Keith asked quietly, already trying to actively leave the conversation.  
“S-Sure, yeah I’ll do that. Bye Keith.” Lance responded shortly, also trying to get away so he could return to his room and sulk some more. Keith stared at him from up on the screen.  
“Wait, and Lance?”  
“Yeah?” Lance responded already on his way out.  
“Thanks for looking after the team for me, you keep us together you know.” Surprised by the complement, Lance could just nod as the screen flickered off and Keith was gone again. Keep them together huh? Then why was Keith currently on the other side of the galaxy and Lance feeling more alone than ever. If it was really his job to keep them together then he failed miserably. And yet, that soft smile Keith had given him after saying those words stuck in Lance’s head. It had brightened his mood, even if it was just a little. If Lance was going to be the glue of the team, then he’d just have to work harder to get Keith to stick around.


End file.
